Słowo klucz
by Dosme
Summary: Hermiona traci pamięć o dwóch ważnych osobach w jej życiu. Obydwaj mówią, że są tymi jedynymi. Kogo ma wybrać? Kim jest Harry Potter i Draco Malfoy?


\- Gdzie ja jestem?- to pierwsze słowa, jakie wypowiedziała po przebudzeniu.

Leżała w łóżku, lecz wiedziała, że to nie jej łóżko. Była ubrana w piżamę, ale wiedziała, że to nie jej piżama. W tym pokoju były jeszcze inne łóżka, inni ludzie , których w żadnym stopniu nie rozpoznawała.

\- Jesteś w szpitalu, kochanie - odpowiedź padła z ust czarnowłosego mężczyzny.

Zwróciła na niego swoje spojrzenie i przyjrzała się mu uważnie. Miał zielone oczy ukryte za szkiełkami ogromnych, okrągłych okularów. Był blady i pewnie niewyspany, lecz uśmiechał się do niej z pewną dozą czułości.

\- Nie mów tak do niej- usłyszała z drugiej strony łóżka.

Na małym krzesełku siedział blondyn. Wpatrywał się w drugiego mężczyznę zimnymi, niebieskimi oczami. On też był blady i zmęczony, jednak nie było żadnych oznak, że cieszył się z jej przebudzenia.

\- Kim jesteście? Co się stało? Dlaczego tutaj jestem?- pytania poleciały szybko jak wystrzał z karabinu.

\- Nazywasz się Hermiona Granger i miałaś wypadek. Dostałaś naprawdę mocno w głowę i dostałaś amnezji. Mamy nadzieję, że to chwilowe, ale dopóki nie odzyskasz pamięci, będziemy ci pomagać. Ja nazywam się Draco Malfoy, a to jest Harry Potter- odpowiedział spokojnie blondyn.

\- Czy ty... jesteśmy jakoś związani?- spytała Pottera.

\- My...

\- W żadnym wypadku!- warknął pan Malfoy.- Nawet sobie nie myśl, że nagadasz jej bajeczek! Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi i...

\- I obaj staramy się o twoje względy- wtrącił drugi mężczyzna.- Malfoy, nie myśl sobie, że jestem takim kłamcą jak ty. Hermiona jest moją przyjaciółką od dziecka i ważne jest dla mnie jej szczęście. Zabierzemy cię do domu i tam opowiemy ci o wszystkim.

\- To ja... mieszkam z wami oboma?- zdziwiła się.

\- Tak... tak jakoś się złożyło- odparł zmieszany brunet.

\- Zbieramy się, Hermiono. Pozwól, że ci pomogę.

Jednym ruchem podniósł ją z łóżka i zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć aportował się, zostawiając Harry'ego z rzeczami ich przyjaciółki.

^.^.^

Był późny wieczór, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi i po chwili z mroku wyłoniła się Hermiona. Już na pierwszy rzut oka mógł stwierdzić, że coś ją trapi. Mimo utraty pamięci, nadal zachowała swoje przyzwyczajenia.

\- Harry? Nie śpisz?

\- Nie, wejdź.

\- Mogę usiąść?- wskazała na jego fotel.

\- Oczywiście. Co się stało, kochanie?

Dziewczyna przy ostatnim słowie wzdrygnęła się- jeszcze nie przyzwyczaiła się do jego czułości.

\- Harry, czy mógłbyś mi trochę opowiedzieć o nas...? Wspominałeś, że znamy się od dziecka...

\- Bo tak jest. Pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy się w wieku jedenastu lat w pociągu do Hogwartu. To szkoła dla dzieci obdarzonych magią...

\- Wiem.

\- Skąd?- zdziwił się.

\- Właśnie, bo... tak się składa, że pamiętam wszystko... tylko nie was- spuściła głowę.

\- Nas?

\- Ciebie i Dracona. Pamiętam Rona, Gryffindor, moją pracę w Ministerstwie... ale wy zostaliście jakby wymazani. Dlatego też zdziwiłam się, gdy powiedziałeś, że mieszkamy pod jednym dachem. Opowiesz mi więc?

\- Jasne- odpowiedział skonsternowany brunet.- Spotkaliśmy się, gdy zajrzałaś do naszego przedziału, poszukując ropuchy Neville'a. Później przydzielono nas do jednego domu. Na początku się nie przyjaźniliśmy, ale gdy w Święto Duchów zamieszałaś się w sprawę z trollem...

\- Przyszedłeś po mnie z Ronem?

\- Tak. Odtąd staliśmy się w trójkę przyjaciółmi.

\- A gdzie był Draco?

\- Może lepiej niech sam ci opowie, bo później będzie miał do mnie pretensje, że naściemniałem- skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Dobrze, więc opowiedz mi całkowicie o nas. Od początku do końca- uśmiechnęła się do niego i po chwili odpłynęła w historii o wspaniałej przyjaźni.

Nie mogła jednak wiedzieć, że za drzwiami wszystkiemu przysłuchuje się pewien blondyn. Nie mogła też wiedzieć, że ten na pozór obojętny mężczyzna właśnie cierpi okropne katusze. Draco nie miał wątpliwości, że Hermiona nie zakocha się w nim znowu- łączyły ich wspomnienia, które ona straciła. Teraz nie miał jej nic do zaoferowania. Nie zważając na to, że robi hałas, wstał i uderzył pięścią w ścianę, po czym bez słowa wyszedł z domu.

\- Harry, słyszałeś to?- zaniepokojona kobieta wstała.

\- To Malfoy, pewnie dowiedział się o przegranej swojej drużyny- uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- To on gra w quidditcha?

\- Nie, pracuje w Ministerstwie Magii. Ja gram w quidditcha.

\- Przecież to bezsensowny sport!

\- Wcale nie- pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się.- Dawno już nie prawiłaś mi takich kazań.

\- Harry, a właściwie jak to się stało, że... hm... starasz się o moje względy, jak to ująłeś?

\- Kocham cię i w końcu to zrozumiałem. To stało się po naszej kłótni właśnie o moją pracę. Namawiałaś mnie, żebym po szkole wziął się za coś porządnego, jednak ja nie chciałem. Nieźle się wtedy pokłóciliśmy i gdy wyszłaś, nie wróciłaś przez długie tygodnie. Wtedy zrozumiałem, że jesteś dla mnie kimś więcej i nie mogę bez ciebie żyć- zarumienił się i spuścił nieśmiało oczy.

Hermiona lekko się zawiodła, myślała, że jego pobudki będą... konkretniejsze. Lubiła konkrety i fakty, a świat uczuć był dla niej ledwo zrozumiały. Oczywiście, to co powiedział było piękne, ale takie...

 _... gryfońskie._

Kobieta całą się spięła i wyprostowała. Zaskoczony mężczyzna podniósł głowę- nie tak wyobrażał sobie jej reakcję.

\- Słyszałeś to?

\- Ja nic nie powiedziałem.

\- Ale ja słyszałam!- zaprotestowała.- Pomyślałam o tym, że... nie, chyba musiałam się przesłyszeć- pokręciła głową.

\- Lepiej się połóż, Hermiono. Jest już późno- wpatrywał się w nią zmartwionymi oczami.

\- Tak zrobię- odpowiedziała, chociaż czuła się tak rozbudzona jak nigdy.

Wiedziała, że on obserwuje każdy jej ruch i trochę ją to podirytowało. Przecież nie był mała dziewczynką! Nie odwracając się, wyszła, by pomyśleć. Bo teraz już wiedziała, że to nie Harry czy ktoś skrywający się w mroku- to własna pamięć szepnęła jej podpowiedź.

^.^.^

Następnego ranka Hermiona obudziła się wcześnie, by pobiegać. Czuła się zagubiona w nowej sytuacji, bo chociaż straciła pamięć związaną z dwoma osobami, to te osoby były dla niej ważne. Podobno. Nie lubiła czegoś nie wiedzieć, ale obecność Harry'ego i Dracona tylko jej przeszkadzała. Powinna uporządkować sobie wiadomości z dostępnych jej źródeł- przyjaciół, zdjęć, zapisków. Potrzebowała czasu, a oni się wprosili.

Pokręciła głową i po cichu zeszła po schodach, zmierzając do kuchni. Powinno być tam chociaż jedno jabłko, a tego tylko potrzebowała- duża dawka energii w tak małej rzeczy.

Jednak przekraczając próg kuchni, zobaczyła cały koszyk jabłek i Dracona Malfoy'a. Nie spodziewała się żadnego z nich i choć mężczyzna o tym wiedział, nie śpieszył się z wyjaśnieniami. Wręcz przeciwnie! Wybrał sobie jabłko i wyszedł!

Hermiona patrzyła na to oniemiała, lecz zdziwiła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy blondyn wrócił do kuchni.

\- Na co czekasz? Nie mamy całego ranka!

Jednak widząc, że nie ruszyła się nawet o cal, westchnął i podszedł do kobiety z drugim jabłkiem, po czym włożył jej w dłoń.

\- Duża dawka energii w tak małej rzeczy, pamiętasz?- podniósł jedną brew.

\- Tak, pamiętam. Ale skąd ty o tym wiesz?

\- Znam cię na wylot, Granger. A myślisz, że kto cię namówił do biegania?- tym razem mały uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy.

\- Ty?

\- Tak, ja- uciął i ponownie wyszedł, lecz tym razem szatynka podążyła za nim.

Nie mogła się nadziwić sytuacji, która zaszła w kuchni. On? Ten... wyrafinowany, poważny człowiek namówił JĄ do sportu? Faktycznie, tego faktu nie mogła sobie przypomnieć i przez to po głowie ciągle krążyła jej myśl, jak tego dokonał. Jednak nie pytała, a on jej tego nie wyjaśniał. W sumie taki układ jej pasował, lubiła dochodzić do wszystkiego sama.

\- Dzięki, Draco, to była dobra rundka- powiedziała zdyszana.

Nawet jej nie odpowiedział. Bez słowa ją minął i poszedł do swojego pokoju.

\- Co za dupek- syknęła.

^.^.^

\- Malfoy, chodź do salonu.

\- Po co?

Jednak ona już wyszła, a on chcąc nie chcąc musiał iść za nią. Zdziwił go jej chłodny ton, bo przecież to Hermiona, która starała się być miła dla każdego. Pewnie przez te dni wyczerpał jej anielską cierpliwość i w sumie zbytnio się temu nie dziwił.

\- Malfoy, masz w tej chwili opowiedzieć mi naszą historię- powiedziała, gdy usadowił się wygodnie na fotelu.

\- Słucham?

\- W tej chwili- jej oczy patrzyły z taką intensywnością, że nie miał siły się stawiać.

Po prostu opowiedział jej wszystko od początku. O wyzwiskach i nienawiści do szlam, o jej ciosie na trzecim roku oraz zadaniu od Czarnego Pana. O tym, co sprawiło, że wtedy się zawahał. O tym, jak uratował ją z posiadłości Malfoy'ów. O tym, jak pomógł jej znaleźć rodziców. O tym, jak stopniowo zaczął ją kochać.

Po usłyszeniu tego, wyszła bez słowa i zostawiła go samego, jakby właśnie przeprowadzali rozmowę o pogodzie. W sumie nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

^.^.^

\- Hermiono, masz ochotę na lody?- głowa Harry'ego wsunęła się do jej pokoju.

\- Nie... chciałabym poczytać, ale dziękuję za pamięć- uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Hermiono, za dużo czytasz, taki wypad dobrze ci zrobi!

\- Innym razem...

\- Hermiono! Daj spokój, daj się zaprosić!

\- Harry, nie mam ochoty- warknęła.

\- Rób, jak chcesz- wyszedł obrażony, a ona wróciła do lektury.

Wzdychając, pomyślała o tym, jaki Harry potrafi być irytujący. Pod tym względem wolała Malfoy'a- nie narzucał jej się, nigdzie nie zapraszał, mogła zakopać się w kocach i przez cały dzień czytać. Z drugiej strony, Harry martwił się o nią, troszczył, był opiekuńczy i wiedziała, że mu na niej zależy, czego nie mogła powiedzieć o blondynie. Jednym słowem, Pan Wyniosły miał ją głęboko w poważaniu.

Z niezadowoleniem przewróciła się na drugi bok, zła na siebie, że w ogóle zaczęła o tym myśleć.

^.^.^

Kolejne dni upływały szybko jak z bicza strzelił, lecz na odzyskiwanie pamięci się nie przepowiadało. Hermiona była coraz bardziej zdenerwowana z tego powodu. Oczywiście, przeglądała album, w który zdjęć nie brakowało, czytała swoją korespondencję, lecz to jej nie wystarczało. Była zagubiona, a przyjaciele jej nie pomagali. Harry ciągle coś insynuował, a Malfoy'a spotykała tylko na bieganiu, chociaż nawet tam nie odzywał się do niej słowem. Nie wiedziała, co o nich myśleć.

Jak miała któregoś z nich „wybrać"? Przecież właśnie tego od niej oczekiwali, wyboru, choć nikt nie ujął tego w słowa. Wiedziała, że dopóki nie wróci jej pamięć, nie będzie mogła związać się z żadnym z nich. Nie mogła żyć bez wspomnień!

Trzasnęła drzwiami od swojego pokoju i wparowała do azylu Malfoy'a. Musiała przyznać, że gdy zobaczyła go spokojnego i czytającego książkę, nieco straciła rezon. Pomyślała o tym, żeby się wycofać, ale gdy tylko spojrzał na nią pytającym oraz znudzonym wzrokiem, odrzuciła ten pomysł.

\- Malfoy, powiedz mi, jak doszło do wypadku. Pamiętam wszystko oprócz tego i was- załamała ręce.

\- A co dostanę w zamian?

\- Nic- prychnęła.-Pamiętaj, że ja jestem właścicielką tego domu.

\- Jesteś tego pewna?- spytał z drwiącym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

Już miała mu odpowiedzieć, gdy... w głowie znalazła pustkę. Nie pamiętała kupna tego domu, a z urządzania znalazła strzępki. Wiedziała, co to znaczy- w jej wspomnieniach było za dużo jednego z domowników.

\- Nie mów tylko, że zdobyłeś mnie za kasę!

Chciała za wszelką cenę coś od niego wyciągnąć, bo historia, którą jej opowiedział, wydawała się nieprawdopodobna. Poza tym poczuła się zdradzona- ten dom, który uważała za swój, w którym przeżyła radości i smutki, należał do NIEGO? Ale przede wszystkim chciała go jakoś zranić, jednak nie spodziewała się takiej wściekłości w oczach.

\- Zamilcz! Daj mi spokój i trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka! Jesteś jedyną osobą, którą obdarzyłem uczuciem! Chociaż teraz zastanawiam się, dlaczego to zrobiłem! Jesteś wścibska, przemądrzała, arogancka i egoistyczna! Myślisz tylko o sobie, o tym, jak ty straciłaś wspomnienia! Co ja mam powiedzieć?! Straciłem najważniejszą osobę na świecie! DLA MNIE MOGŁABYŚ BYĆ MARTWA!

Cisza, jaka zapadła po jego słowach, była wręcz nienaturalna. Skoro ją kochał, jak mógł życzyć jej śmierci? Jak mogła nie być egoistyczna? To ona straciła wspomnienia i zapomniała najważniejsze osoby swojego życia. Starała się odbudować wiążącą ich nić, ale trafiała na mur. To on jej nie pozwalał i teraz znała powód.

Choć te słowa na pewno były dość bolesne, to sama zdziwiła się, gdy po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy. Nie znała tego człowieka, ale zranił ją i to naprawdę mocno. Mimo jej oczekiwaniom, nie zaczął znowu swojej tyrady. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szok, a ręka zawędrowała do ust, jakby nie wierząc, że one mogły wypowiedzieć te słowa. Szybko przeskoczył do kobiety i przytulił do swojego ciała.

\- Przepraszam cię, Hermiono, nie płacz proszę. Nie jestem tego wart, przestań... Po prostu nie mogę się pogodzić z tym, że niedługo kompletnie odejdziesz z mojego życia. Stracę jedyną osobę, na której mi zależy... Hermiono, tak bardzo się boję, że wrócę do domu, a ciebie już nie będzie... Że ponownie będę musiał sobie radzić sam... Być może to, co teraz powiem, będzie nad wyraz gryfońskie, ale kocham cię nad życie i nie wyobrażam sobie mojego dalszego żywota bez ciebie- szeptał jej do ucha.

Podniosła na niego wzrok i pierwszy raz utonęła w jego spojrzeniu. Teraz widziała to, czego wcześniej nie chciała zauważyć- ból, tęsknotę, miłość... Czy mogła otworzyć się na tego człowieka? Bez wspomnień? Zacząć od nowa mimo nieznanej przeszłości?

\- Błagam cię, Niziołku, nie zostawiaj mnie.

Nagle, w jej głowie utworzył się obraz. Ona i Malfoy kłócą się o coś zażarcie. Następny- blondyn targa jej włosy. Kolejny- dostała od niego stokrotkę. Przez kilka sekund nie mogła pozbyć się dezorientacji, jednak gdy spojrzała w niebiesko-szare tęczówki, uspokoiła się.

\- Przecież nie zostawię cię, Mocarzu- uśmiechnęła się, a on otworzył szerzej oczy.

\- Jak...?

\- Słowo klucz- wzruszyła ramionami, po czym zatopiła się w pocałunku z tym jedynym.


End file.
